1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail inspection system and more particularly pertains to bidirectionally evaluating and detecting flaws in railroad tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rail inspection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rail inspection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting flaws in railroad tracks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,572 issued Jul. 17, 2001, to Wojnarowski et al. discloses an electromagnetic system for railroad track crack detection and traction enhancement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,727 issued Feb. 7, 1995, to Earle discloses a dynamic rail longitudinal stress measuring system. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,966 issued Sep. 4, 1984 to Bradshaw discloses a railroad track inspection car.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rail inspection system that allows bidirectionally evaluating and detecting flaws in railroad tracks.
In this respect, the rail inspection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of bidirectionally evaluating and detecting flaws in railroad tracks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rail inspection system which can be used for bidirectionally evaluating and detecting flaws in railroad tracks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.